


Stranded Chapter 6

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 6

“Hmm, this ax seems a little dull, I feel like we’re working too hard on these trees.”

After finding an ideal shelter, Val got the idea to put a barrier in front of the entrance, in case any unwanted visitors decided to drop by while they sleep… or anything else Kenna and Val may be doing. But Kenna wonders if this barrier is worth all their trouble.

“What do you think, gorgeous?” Val asks her, examining both their blades, “I say we keep the ship for a grindstone.”

Kenna’s reluctant but figures it can’t hurt to check. The ropes strain under the pressure of the current, so she and Val know they have little time, a few days at most before the ship breaks off from the island, and sinks to the bottom.

There’s precious little left to collect, and this becomes more of a trip down memory lane. Kenna recalls good times and bad on this ship, but this technological wonder was always useful to have around to bail her out of a jam. She knows that once this ship is gone, her connection to the world outside this island will drift away as well and that thought fills her with dread. Only Val’s companionship gives her hope at this moment. Maybe something more than hope. The truth is that while she worries about the people of Stormholt, she’s still happy and she knows she has Val to thank for that.

Val’s arms wrap around her waist from behind, startling her. “Val!” she exclaims, “you scared me.” The Mercenary laughs and kisses her cheek, then down her neck, and looks at their bedroom.

“One more time?” Val asks her, “for old times sake.”

Kenna and Val made a lifetime’s worth of memories in that room, making love, and even little moments, like talking to each other about everything from war, to politics (Kenna can make any topic seem interesting to Val, to ale (and vice versa). It seems fitting to make one more great memory or at least a funny one.

Slowly, she unbuttons her shirt, exposing her breasts to Val. She playfully tosses her wife onto the bed frame. They’ve already stripped the mattress and blankets, but this should still be fun for them. Her hands pull down on Val’s pants, revealing her center and she presses her lips to Val’s core, and just as her tongue slides in, she abruptly pulls away, gets dressed and runs off, laughing.

Luckily, Val already found the grindstone and brought it up to the shore. Kenna turns around to see Val pull her pants back up and begin chasing her.

Her legs burn as she pushes on, knowing that both of them are very strong and athletic, and either one of them could win a race, so it comes down to effort.

With the river in view, she quickly removes her clothes and dives in, naked, with barely enough time to catch her breath.

“What took you so long?” she says with a smile once Val arrives.

“Let me guess; this is your revenge for earlier today?”

Kenna nods and gives Val a sultry look. “Why are your clothes still on?” She asks the Mercenary.

“So you can watch me undress,” Val replies taking off her shirt and flinging it at Kenna.

“Haha, Val! Why would you toss your sweaty clothes at me?”

Val shrugs her shoulders, “might as well wash our clothes while we wash our bodies. I mean, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“By ‘that sort of thing,’ you mean not being gross?” Kenna asks her.

“Sure,” Val responds, tossing her pants at her wife as well as grabbing Kenna’s clothes and jumping in to join her wife.

She beckons Val to swim to her, and they share a look of great longing. Just as Val approaches her, she splashes the Mercenary right in the face and swims off.

“Oh, you are asking for it,” Val says as they both laugh, splashing each other.

Without warning, Val submerges out of Kenna’s sight. Kenna looks around, calling out to Val, getting increasingly worried. Sure, Val is strong, but even Kenna’s wife has limits. It doesn’t seem possible for someone to be able to hold their breath for so long.

Suddenly, she feels a tug on her leg, and she lets out a scream. Val emerges laughing, before going back down, and pulling Kenna in with her.

Everything is crystal clear in the river, and they look at each other, floating naked in a beautiful setting. But for their inability to breathe underwater, Kenna would want to stay down below for much longer. They swim to each other and embrace, gazing affectionately. Their hair floats up in the weightless environment, and they delight in the feeling of freedom, as though they are flying.

They mouth the words “I love you” to one another and press their lips together, both of them almost certain they’re in a dream. Finally, they swim up, holding hands, and very grateful to taste the air once more.

“You’re bad, Val,” she tells her wife, and playfully slapping her arm.

She bites her bottom lip and rests her forehead against Val’s. Save for the distant waterfall; there would be no sound of any kind. They’re lost in each other’s eyes, paying no attention to anything around them, for a brief moment, they forget everything except their love.

“You know, Val, scaring me like that isn’t very nice,” she kisses Val, then barely pulls away. Their lips are almost touching as she tells her, “luckily for you, I am very much in love with you, and I do believe I owe you something. You’ve waited long enough.”

Her hands move down to Val’s chest, and she can feel the Mercenary’s heart better fast.

“You bet, I have,” Val tells her as they swim to the edge of the river.

As Val lays down, Kenna lifts her wife’s legs up and rests them on her shoulders. With her finger, she traces around Val’s breasts, but not directly touching them. She then runs her finger down to Val’s abs, lingering on her wife’s muscles before sliding down to Val’s wet folds.

“Oh, gods, Kenna,” Val calls out as the Warrior Queen gently eases her finger inside. She kisses Val and begins to move her finger in and out, holding the Mercenary close. Kenna feels Val twitch and writhe at her touch and keeps going, adding her mouth to Val’s core, licking her sensitive nub.

Like always, Kenna loves the taste of Val and even lets her wife gently tug at her hair. Finally, she makes Val come, and she kisses her wife, letting Val taste herself on Kenna.

They finish things off by massaging soapy suds onto each other and washing their clothes. Val hangs them off a branch.

“We should let them dry off here,” she tells Kenna, “we’ll pick them up tomorrow.’

"Sounds good to me,” Kenna says, “I just wish we had something that fit us better.” She pauses for a moment, “hey Val, it’s not nighttime yet. Aren’t we going to get sunburn?”

“That’s good thinking,” Val says, “but we’ll be fine. The cave is just a short walk away, and there’s still plenty of clothes to wear.”

So they walk back, naked. Kenna reaches for her and Val to hold hands, but instead, she feels Val’s hand on her butt. She smiles at Val, who makes a playfully guilty face and she returns the gesture, grabbing Val’s butt as well.

With the waning hours of the day left, they put some clothes on and chop down the remaining trees necessary with the freshly sharpened ax, and carve out pointed tips on both ends.

“This will make it easier to drive into the ground,” Val explains, “and more difficult for any would-be intruder to climb over; but we’ll need to build a ladder so we can go back and forth. Have you ever practiced carpentry?”

“Believe it not,” Kenna says, sarcastically, “a queen who spent most of her life learning about diplomacy and training for battle didn’t have much time for carpentry.”

Val tackles Kenna to the ground and kisses her as they roll along the grass, laughing.

“Ok, smartass,” Val says, helping her up, “seeing that it’s getting dark, I suggest we call it a night and resume work tomorrow. I suppose carpentry is something we’ll both have to learn if we’re going to build a ladder and furnish our cave.”

They go inside, just deep enough to allow for a little bit of moonlight to seep in. Looking around, they both acknowledge that they’ll need to figure out a better way to store all their provisions. It would also be nice to have more than a mattress for furniture.

Like every night, they undress before going to bed. Kenna snuggles up to Val, holding her wife close and saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Val responds, and they begin to sleep, before Val abruptly wakes up.

“Is everything ok?” Kenna asks Val.

“Yeah,” Val says, “I suppose so. It’s just that… I could really go for some ale.”


End file.
